


Stealing Kisses

by flickawhip



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven finally falls for Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Kisses

Abby had never really meant to fall for Raven, she hated that she had fallen for the girl and yet... she had. 

Raven, for her part, had taken to watching Abby, she had seen the woman's eyes fill with tears all too often and, when Abby turned away she wanted to get closer. She had felt Abby's eyes on her and turned, smiling slightly. She was working on a way to get down to earth, Abby had asked her to attempt to get to Clarke and, she had agreed. All the same she had attempted to put the thing out of action. She had not been aware of how intently Abby was watching until she caught herself with the wrench, a curse slipping from her before she could stop it. She had turned, her eyes flickering up to meet Abby's own, her breath catching slightly in her throat. She had not heard Abby come in, but she could see the pain in her eyes. She had stepped closer, brushing hair out of Abby's eyes carelessly, her hand lingering at Abby's cheek. 

"What's happened?"

"Clarke..."

Without thinking Raven had stepped closer, pulling Abby closer to her, unable to stop herself wiping Abby's cheeks free of tears, her lips meeting Abby's only once. 

"It'll be okay."


End file.
